


You Don't Want Me, So I'll Find Someone Who Does

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Broken Dean, Eventual Sex, High School Crush, Jock!Dean, M/M, Sexy!Cas change, Whore Castiel, nerd!cas, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In high school, Castiel had the biggest crush on Dean, but being the schools greatest nerd, Dean never really gave him much attention. After many feeble attempts at getting himself noticed, he believes he'll never be,so he gives up when Dean started dating Lisa Braeden. The transformation that followed well..........Cas decided to be easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Want Me, So I'll Find Someone Who Does

Dean was stuck at a crossroads. Either he except his invitation to see Castiel tonight.....or dont.  
He knew about what Castiel was, but somehow he still couldn't find it in his heart to actually consider him even being one.  
Ever since High school, Dean has had a major crush on Cas, but his recent 'activities' has sent him in a bad direction.  
Even though they went their separate ways, Cas kept in contact, hence the reason he was really considering giving in and going to see him.  
The latest voicemail was:  
Err...Hey Dean,  
I just missed your voice and wanted to see you. Im not sure want to see me at all- considering my track record- but I know you are forgiving and.......I would like you.....Meet me at 100 Demont Ave. 9:00, Saturday.

 

Saturday came around quicker than expected and nine o'clock came even more.

 

Dean decided that it was now or never. Go big or go home. He stepped onto the porch of 100 Demont Ave. And checked his hand again to see if he was at the right address. Satisfied with the result, he went to knock on the door but before he could the door slid open.  
"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hi."  
Dean looked Castiel over. He was wearing a black V-neck tee that showed off his broad shoulders and firm chest. He also wore tight,black, skinny jeans that left no room for imagination. He remembered know why he and Cas were never an item.  
"Come in, please." He gestured Dean in and led him to the living room.  
He sat down on the couch. It took all his might not to throw up just then because he wasn't sure what the hell the stains on the couch were, and he really didn't want to find out.  
After a few minuets of awkward silence and staring, Dean broke the silence."Soooooooo, you said you wanted to see me?"  
"Ummm, yeah I did. I was thinking about you and I....I just needed you."  
Deans head was spinning because how fast he threw his head up.  
"You what?"  
Castiel sighed. "I know I sound stupid," he got up and slid in between Deans legs. "but come on Dean. We both need this. You need to release some stress, and I need you to fill me up."  
The surprise that came from that comment almost made Deans eyebrows fly off his forehead.  
"Please, Cas. Dont do this," Dean begged.  
Castiel frowned."I know how everyone sees me. The prostitute, the hooker, the whore. And I don't deny it either. But I need you. I've always needed you, though I always thought you were to good for me." The end of his sentence was cut off by his overheated face.  
"I've never thought of you that way, and always liked you even though the things you've been.....practicing, aren't exactly tasteful. I've always wanted you.....but not like this."  
Cas backed away from Dean and sat back on the couch. He exhaled a huge breath and melted into Deans side.  
Tears escaped his eyes as he leaned into Dean and inhaled his smell as if it were his home.  
"Man, I miss this. Do you remember, Dean? Remember back in high school when things were like this. Me and you. I used to have the biggest crush on you, and when you stared dating Lisa......I didn't know what to do. I was so jealous and so angry with you I started to give myself away to anyone who had the time of day to say 'You want to come back to my place?'." He wiped his eyes, and his lip did an adorable quiver."I'm so fucked up Dean. And I thought that if you had me,that maybe I would stop this terrible life. That I would start a new one......with you."  
Reminding Dean of the past made him tear up as well. He knew there was a reason to love this man, and even if he was tainted he would never give up on his friend.  
He looked down in Castiels deep pools of blue that he called eyes. "If you would, I would love to give us a chance."  
Castiel gave him a wide smile, all teeth.  
"How is Sunday at 8:00? Dinner at.....Cambello's?"  
"That would be lovely."

 

In the end Castiel and Dean ended up having the most happiest and healthiest relationship. After a few months, Dean moved in and they had sex for the first time. After nine months, Dean purposed and Castiel every so happily agreed.  
They adopted a year after the wedding, a month old girl, who they named JJ.  
Things were good after that, and they will continue to be that way until Death do them part.  
This was a new way of thinking of Castiel and he liked it.........where did he go wrong.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel!!!!!!!!  
> OMG im such a fangirl


End file.
